lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Labeouf
' Luke Labeouf' is the oldest child of Harry, and Nadine Labeouf making him a critical member of House Labeouf. Luke Labeouf has two siblings in the form of Shia, and Ellie Labeouf of which his brother Shia is the heir to House Labeouf and is a highly intelligent young man, while his sister Ellie is also very influencial in the city of Westbridge to the point that she is probably the second most powerful person in Westbridge behind only her father. He is married to Stacy Labeouf and together they have two children. Luke Labeouf has become known for his martial prowess, and has risen quickly to the post of commander of the North Watch, which basically means he leads the defences of the northern gate tower. In this position he has attempted to increase the already impenatrable defences, and unknown to the most of Westbridge he has been forced to defend the tower on three seperate occasions from attacks by Trolloc. As the region has become more and more infested with Trolloc, and internally morally bankrupt the steadast Luke Labeouf has moved himself more and more into his duty. History Early History Commander of the North Watch Trolloc invasion Main Article : Bloodhorn's invasion of Westbridge Lucerne Invasion Main Article : Invasion of Westbridge During the lead up to the invasion of Westbridge Luke remained in charge of the northern gate of Westbridge, and it was during this time that he came to meet a man named Edward Shephard who met him over the course of every night at the local tavern. Each time they met this Edward man told Luke about the beauty of his home in Lucerne and the two grew closer as Edward's wife Emmy Shephard grew close to Luke's wife Stacey. This foursome friendship had happened quickly and on the day of the invasion Luke was suprised to find he had the time off for that day and since he was free Emma and Stacey made plans for the four of them. The plan was to take a boat onto the river and fish which all four enjoyed doing. As the four reached far enough away from Westbridge Emmy, and Edward used potions to stun Stacey, and Luke and this caused Luke and Stacey to be uncontious floating in the boat during the course of the Invasion of Westbridge. Thane Vampires in Westbridge With the relationship between Meghanna, and Shia Labouef continueing despite his knowledge about what she was it was simply a matter of time until others came to know the truth. This would happen when a servent overheard accidently struck her with a knife when she was cutting food, and the wound healed faster then it should have. The servent would alert Harry Labouef of whom would barge into the room with many armed men where Meghanna leapt to protect Shia and was nearly killed during the exchange but Shia was able to stop his father from killing her. Harry would confine her to a cell, and despite Shia's constant attempts to have her released, his father feared greatly for Shia's life and refused everytime no matter what Shia suggested. The confinement lasted for weeks, and as this went by Shia would visit her in the prison, but watched constantly by his brother Luke Labouef he was unable to feed her his blood, and her pain grew increasingly bad as time went onl. Meghanna would begin to starve, and as she started to die her progeny's would sence her death knell, and arrived in Westbridge, where they broke into the prisoner, and were nearly able to get her released at the cost of killing several gaurds, but Meghanna resisted this saying the gaurds hadn't done anything and didn't deserve death. Harry watched alongside his personal gaurds as this happened and changed his opinion of her nearly completely in one single moment. Hearign from the gaurds what was happening Shia broke though the gaurds placed on him to keep him away and barged through his brother and hugged Meghanna deeply. Tormund Fox would come forward with a vial of blood smuggled with him in case they were not able to find live bodies, and she was fed while Shia held her in his arms. Realizing watching his son that his heir was deeply in love with this girl, Harry Labouef would stop fighting her, and while sending away her progenies Meghanna was brought back to strength using the blood of animals, and as she healed she grew on Harry of whom saw how much she loved his son. Meghanna, Shia, and Harry would come to an arrangement where Meghanna would be sworn into House Labouef and act as a part of the Honor Gaurd, and would be allowed to stay within the city as long as they did not feed on a single drop of human blood, and despite the resistence of Tormund Fox they would all agree to this becoming known as the Red Foxes of Westbridge. Family Members Harry Labeouf - Father Nadine Labeouf - Mother Shia Labeouf - Brother Ellie Labeouf - Sister Relationships Stacey Labeouf See Also : Stacey Labeouf Category:Frank Category:House Labeouf Category:People of Westbridge Category:People Category:Human Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight